The 7 Days of Shugo Chara
by Nile Tiger
Summary: Ikuto is still stuck in the death rebel plan, while Amu faces some problems at school, one day, Ikuto escapes, but accidentally leads Amu into a trap. Now, Amu is captured by Easter..... how will she get out?AMUTO!
1. The Intro

The 7 Days of Amuto

Ikte: Yayyyyyy!!!!! I'm so excited! This is my first fanfic! Can you believe it???!!!

Ikuto: This place is new…. Who are you???

Amu: IKUTO?!

Ikuto: Oh, my strawberry is following me?

Amu: Pervert…..

Ikte: *coughs* Hello! I'm Ikte!

Amu: You? The Ikte I was looking for? You said you'll write a story about Amu….ta?

Ikte: No, AmuTO!!!

Ikuto: Who are you?!

Ikte: Aww, shaddup and read my story!

Amu: And Ikte doesn't own Shugo Chara!!!

Ikte: The 7 Days of Amuto, enjoy….

(Amu"s pov)

Sigh… it's always like this… boring old school, boring old days… " Everybody! I need your attention! Today, we shall be getting a new exchange student!" Nikaido Sensei announced. The door opened slowly, revealing a girl with blue hair, and 2 ponytails like Utau. She looks so familiar, did I meet her before? " Class, please welcome our new classmate, Hoshina Kaori!" Nikaido Sensei said. " Hi, nice to meet you," Kaori said, " Nikaido, where do I sit?" Just about every student in the class gasped, "She called him Nikaido! Wasn't it Sensei?" murmurs where going everywhere…. Nikaido Sensei directed her to a seat close to me, I studied Kaori's face, she had two dangly earrings on each ear, she wasn't wearing the school uniform, instead of red miniskirts and ties, she wore light orange ones. " Oi, Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia flew up close to her, " We sense 5 charas near this area, this girl has to be a guardian bearer!"

At lunch break, Amu, Tadase, Nagi, and Yaya called Kaori to the royal garden. " If you don't mind, we'd like to ask you some questions…."said Nagi. " Uh huh?" Kaori looked curious and innocent. " Do you know anything about Easter, Director Hoshina, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and shugo charas?" I blurted them all out. Kaori lowered her head, thought for a while…. " Well, do you?" "Um, no." But I was no dummy, I could tell she was hiding something, by the look of her face. * BRING!* The bell rang, " I..I…I gotta go!" Kaori rushed out of the royal garden immediately. * sigh*

( Kaori's pov)

" Oh boy, I'm dead, the guardians seem to know my true identity, Yani, Rani, Ani, Lani, and Wani, my charas, flew up to me, " Remember, DO NOT let anything out about you being the Boss of Easter, daughter of Tsukiyomi Aruto, unknown sister of Ikuto and Utau, and adopted by Director Hoshina" said one of them. Yup, you got it, I, Tsukiyomi Ikte, is not Hoshina Kaori, but those stuff my charas said, and one more thing, I know I'm Tsukiyomi Ikte, 'cause Charas are born, knowing its owner's true and rightful identity and name, which means Director Hoshina adopted me when I got kidnapped the day I was born, but HE has no idea I'm Ikte, otherwise he wouldn't capture Ikuto for his company, my mission right now, is to research about Amu and the guardians, and somehow get hold of the humpty lock, Nikaido is one of my workers, so I get to call him Nikaido. Just hope I don't get things a little to absurd, I don't know much about normal people, you know.

( Amu's pov)

Now, to think of it, Kaori might have some kinda relationship with Utau and Ikuto, cuz she's looks just like a combination of the both of them……….* sigh,* I feel a mission coming up…..

Ikte: YAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally finished it!

Ikuto: you're my long lost sister????

Ikte: *heheheh*

Amu: Ikuto! You're still here?!

Ikuto: Yup! *holds amu by the waist*

Amu: Get offa me! Pervert!

Ikte: Forget about them….. Please review!!

*watches amu struggling to get loose from Ikuto*


	2. The First day of Shugo Chara

The 7 Days of Shugo Chara ( Chapter 2)

Ikte: Hi peeps! Welcome to da 2nd chap. of ma stowy!

Ikuto: I have a feeling she's drunk…..

Amu: Duh… I took her to the bar 8 minutes ago, she sorta got outta control….

Ikte: Shaddup! Me, zee natural genius, is sooo not drunk! Me can even write about shugo chara!

Ikuto: 1. You are SO NOT a natural genius, and 2. Yes, you are TOO DRUNK!

Amu: * knocks Ikuto over* I don't care! I just wanna read da stowy! Understand?

Ikuto: Awww…. Don't do that to your future, hot'n'sexy husband!

Amu: * puts ductape over Ikuto's mouth* * face turns bright red* hmmf!

Ikte: Hi! Amu! Do da disclaimer!

Amu: Fine…fine….fine…. Ikte does not own shugo chara!

( Amu's pov)

I was lying on my bed, wondering if that mysterious girl, Kaori, is a spy for Easter, like Kairi, but I hesitated, why would she be Hoshina-san, not something else? …….. " Boo" I flipped of my bed, "who the heck is it?!" my heart was pumping like crazy! Suddenly, I felt warm arms go over my waist, " Long time no see, strawberry?" It was Ikuto. " Get offa me! You Pervert! With a capital p!" Wait… I thought Ikuto was stuck in the Death Rebel Plan….. how did he get out?"Ikuto?!" " I thought you already noticed me." My finger was trembling very hard. " h-h-h-how d-did y-you g-get h-here????" " Speaking about that, it was really weird, I was supposed to be sleeping in my prison-like cell, but when I woke up, I found myself under a tree in the park, the only thing I saw that might be suspicious is this girl with long ponytails like Utau, dark blue hair and eyes like me, and I think I saw 5 charas with her." "IKUTOOOOOOO!" It was Yoru, "YOU CAME BACK! I KNEW YOU WOULD ESCAPE!" I was thinking really hard, that girl Ikuto saw, she must be Kaori! Especially the 5 charas! And just like that, Ikuto fell asleep on my bed, as I went dounstairs to get some food, everything blacked out, the last thing I heard were my charas, yelling at me………………………………………………

(Ikte's pov)

"Mission complete" I said into the secret mike. I knew it, getting Hinamori-san was easier than I thought, Ikuto's only way to escape is to go to Hinamori-san's house, which would lead us right to Amu, of course, Ikuto is in our hands again……………..then, a struck of sadness hit my heart, Ikuto is my brother, I betrayed him, because I created Easter, Ikuto was captured, Utau has love problems with him, my mom had to betray Ikuto and Utau in order to protect her their safety, my dad, Aruto has lost contact, I don't know if he's even alive! And all that trouble came from me, the youngest child of the Tsukiyomi family, all of a sudden, I just wanted to kill myself, and somehow go back in time and bash down Easter, but I can't, even though I could do whatever I want as the Boss of Easter, I will never fire any of those people who worked so hard to get a job in Easter, all those millions of workers aren't worth it to sacrifice for us, *sigh* what should I do? But then, one of my charas, the one who looks like an evil sorcerer, flew up to me, and said, " Pull yourself together! Ikte! Just cuz you guys have blood relationship doesn't mean you can't torture them! Remember! You are the Boss of Easter, one of the world's most successful companies! You are evil, not heart soft! And you must be proud of it!" Right, my charas know what my heart says, I must remain Boss, all mighty and powerful, and no one can stop ,me! Blame them the Tsukiyomis for abandoning me when I was just born! Muahahahahahaahaha!

Ikte: I know, this chapter is so short! But my mind went blank!

Ikuto: You?! Boss of Easter?! According to the iq of a drunk teenager, that is impossible!

Ikte: I'm telling you! My iq is way higher than yours! Wanna bet?

Ikuto: Yeah! * starts wrestling with Ikte*

Amu: * sweatdrop* Let's just forget about them……..Anyways! please review, and give us more tips! Thank you very much!


	3. The 2nd Day of Shugo Chara

The 7 Days of Shugo Chara!

Ikte: Yippee! Whoppee! Yahoo! *runs around in circles*

Ikuto: Halt! Stop! Freeze!

Ikte: *stops in mid air*

Ikuto: Amu, we've got a problem here…….

Amu: Ohh….. I know just what to do…..* looks with evil at Ikte, cracks knuckles* hehehehe!

Ikte: Uh oh

Ikuto: * watches Amu chasing Ikte* * sweatdrop*

Ikte: I'LLWRITEANOTHERSTORYIFYOUSTOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Amu: * Stops suddenly* Now that's better……………..

Ikte: Welcome to my third chapter, " Ikuto Finds Out"

Ikuto:……..

Ikte: Who will do the disclaimer?

Amu and Ikuto: You…..* points at Ikte*

Ikte: *sweatdrop* I DONNOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Ikte's Pov)

Geez, and I thought being a Boss was fun…… I can't believe the stupid workers couldn't understand my plan…….oh, but I'll show them how to work…..* evil smirk* Amu and Ikuto, perfect pair for my death rebel plan…..* loads gun* * walks into the prison cell Amu's in* " You couldn't have guessed I was evil, did you?" I said with my famous evil smile. " Wh….why did you do this? We did nothing bad to you, betrayer!" Amu's voice was full of courage. " Don't play soft heart to me, it's your fault you were to stupid to fall in my trap…..along with Ikuto." I turned around and started walking away. " What did you do to Ikuto?! Release him!" Amu had tears streaming down her cheek, " Please" she added softly. She did it, my heart melted again, if only she knew how unwilling I am to capture him, she was right, I am a betrayer, a terrible one, indeed, but I couldn't face back, " Do you think I want to capture him?!" I shouted as loud as a could, my eyes started watering as I looked at a shocked Amu, I ran out of the prison cell as fast as I could, leaving Amu in the cell………………………Luckily my charas weren't with me, they left to see Ikuto, secretly. I ran up the staircase onto the roof of my company building. I knelt down, and fell asleep…………

( Ikuto's Pov)

How could I be so stupid? I led Amu, my dearest strawberry into a trap, that might ruin her life! I bet she is now in some dark, cold room being tortured by those men in black, but what could I do? Those men in black are scary, they wear dark clothing and they'll whip me if I was late, and they'll starve me if I disobeyed them, then they'll beat me if I did something wrong, I looked at all those scars on my body, one day, if I found the Boss of Easter, I'll kill him, the person who ruined my life, my family, now Amu. Suddenly, 5 charas entered this room. " You! Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun?" thay all said together. " Leave me alone, and yes, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, now go away!" I didn't want 5 stupid charas bothering me. " Listen, we know where Amu is, we'll release her if you give the dumpty key." Never, shall I give the dumpty key to Easter, but then I thought of Amu. No, without the dumpty key, I'll be useless, and besides, they'll capture her again, Easter is a no good, evil minded company, I will never fall for their trick. " Nope, now go away." The charas reluctantly left me, and that blue haired girl who looked like Utau entered. " You must be the owner of those charas, correct?" she must be a worker of Easter. " Shut up and listen, I was the one who has Amu captured, if you want her and the humpty lock back, you must promise me to work for Easter for the rest of your life, nice to meet you, I'm Tsu- I mean Hoshina Kaori." said Kaori. Hoshina! She must be Director Hoshina's daughter, I charged at her, ready to cut her in half with my hand. I stopped, she held a gun in her hands pointing at me, " I don't want to do this, you have two choices, Amu, or freedom." She walked away.

Ikte: Whoever likes my story raise your hand!

Ikuto: Dude, you were about to kill me with a gun!

Ikte: About to, not yet.

Amu: Why am I a victim? Make Ikuto save me or something.

Ikuto: Indeed, and you will kiss me to repay me for saving you.

Amu: Pervert…..

Ikte: Now, I will make a proclamation! Whoever reads this, but doesn't review, you shall be tickled to death by me, Tsukiyomi Ikte! Ahahahahaha!!!!

Amu and Ikuto: * sweatdrop*


	4. The 3rd Day of Shugo Chara

The 7 Days of Shugo Chara!

Ikte: Whoppeeeeeeeee! Even though only 2 guys reviewed my story, I am so happy! Cuz I waited for like 2 weeks, you know.

Ikuto: Ha! Not surprising! With an IQ of yours, getting 2 reviewers in 2 weeks is hard! *snickers*

Ikte: Would you like my fist up your nose? * holds fists*

Amu: Shaddup, peeps! I wanna hear the story! Not those stupid fights you 2 make.

Ikte: Hear that? Ikuto? Your girlfriend doesn't want you to fight with your long-lost sister.

Amu: I was talking about you too……..

Ikuto and Ikte: Stupid! * sticks out tongue*

Amu: *sighs*

Ikte: Welcome to the fourth chapter of Shugo Chara!

Amu: Ikte doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: According to the IQ of Ikte, she owns Shugo Baka.

Ikte: SHADDUP!

( Ikuto's pov)

Amu….. my poor Amu……… is stuck in Easter…….. I'd do anything just to see her right now…… Suddenly, the door opens….. " Owww, stop holding me like that…..oof!" OMG, that was Amu's voice, it has to be, only she has such a cute little voice. I rushed to the opening, to my astonishment, 2 men in black threw a worn out Amu on to the ground, then, they left. I carried her on to the small bed in the room. " Ikuto…… you're safe……" she sounded weak and scared. " Amu……sorry that I led you into Easter's trap…." I hugged her softly, she clung to me as if her life depended on me, I kissed her lightly on her forehead. For Amu, my little Amu, I had to take her out of this place, but how? Here I am, helpless and useless, how am I supposed to get her out of here? I looked around the room, everything was secured and closed, not even a chara could escape. * ka-chink* I heard a sound, outside the door, I think I saw a blue shadow go by, that shadow must be Kaori's, she's the only other blue haired person I know. Suddenly, I spied a key on the ground, OMG! The key! Kaori must have dropped it into this room when she ran by, lucky me…… I tried it into the door, * sigh* how could I have been so stupid? There are more than 2,000 different keys in Easter, it wasn't the one I needed. I looked closely at the key, 2 small words were carved in it, " under bed" I read. Under bed! I looked under the bed, amazingly, I saw I saw a small door under it, it was big enough just to fit us both into the door. I opened it, the key worked, bless thy Kaori, we have found an escape route. When Amu was completely awake ,we both climbed in, we kept on following the passage, until we met a exit, it was the park. We both ran as fast as we could to Amu's house, No one was home, luckily. Easter will come to search for us as soon as they find out we escaped. By law, they couldn't hold captive of Amu, so I think they will have to let her go, about me, though, I guess I'll just be taken back when they find me, and they'll start whipping me again, for the 4,768th time, whippings weren't easy to forget, ever since my childhood began, I remembered clearly every time Easter whipped me or starved me. " Ikuto, what about the charas?" asked Amu, oh boy, we really are doomed………………………

Ikte: You guys escaped! Thank me!

Ikuto: You know, you make up the story, you don't do the story, get it?

Ikte:?

Ikuto: I told you your IQ was low…..

Amu: Ikuto! How dare you kiss me on the cheek!

Ikuto: Blame Ikte……* walks out of room*

Ikte: Uhh…hehehehehe…….uh oh …* runs off with Amu chasing her*

Ikte: DON'TFORGETTOREVIEWPEOPLE!


End file.
